Introduction
This is the page for the introduction/tutorial of myuu bot on discord. After completing the Setup, Myuu will then give 5 quick and brief tutorials. * Tutorial completion 1/5 Now that you got the hang of battling, I just need 1 more minute of your time to help you understand the basics. First of all, type .team to view your team. Once you type .team the bot will then say: * Daily reward message @User You received 50 PKC! Use the .vote command to also get 10 PKD per day! Tip of the day: You can check the shiny version of any Pokémon by adding a * at the end of their name! If you were to use the .vote command at this point, the bot will say: * Owner Iyazo#0001 Support server https://discord.gg/aJbWQjU Website https://myuu.xyz/ About You are ready to vote! By up-voting Myuu you help spread the word about it and in return we reward you! Myuu will automatically add to your account for free, 5 per vote, 10 per day on the weekdays! 10 per vote, 20 per day on the weekends! Vote here: https://discordbots.org/bot/438057969251254293/vote The bot will then show a picture of your team with the starter pokemon you picked. * Tutorial completion 2/5 These are the 6 Pokémon you will take with you into battles! Pokémon auto-heal after every battle. Now, type .box to see where all the rest of your Pokémon will be stored. The bot will then show an empty box. It will then proceed to say: * Tutorial completion 3/5 Hopefully that box will be filled with Pokémon very soon! Next we will check our Pokémon stats. Type .mypkinfo {Starter pokemon} Once you type it, it will show a description page of your pokemon. For this example, we will use Charmander. Charmander Lv 5 OT User#0000 Gender Male Moves Scratch | Growl Current Stats (may differ on IVs and nature) HP: 19, Atk: 11, Def: 10, SpA: 10, SpD: 10, Spe: 11 IVs (may differ for different users) HP: 6, Atk: 8, Def: 25, SpA: 31, SpD: 12, Spe: 3 EVs (if you blacked out during the intro battle, Spe will be 0) HP: 0, Atk: 0, Def: 0, SpA: 0, SpD: 0, Spe: 1 Ability Blaze Nature Adamant (may differ for different users) Item None EXP to next Lv: 34/44 | Total EXP: 169 Below this the bot will send: * Tutorial completion 4/5 All the information about your Pokémon are listed there. Lastly, we will check your wallet by typing .wallet Typing this will result in the bot to list your PKC and PKD (both different currencies in the game, PKC being the primary currency, obtainable through battles, PKD being the secondary, obtained twice per day via voting. You obtain 5 per vote on weekdays, 10 per vote on weekends) Finally, you will get the finished tutorial message: * Tutorial completed! Thank you for playing Myuu! We hope you liked what you saw. Type .menu to open the Pokémon menu and start your adventure. Myuu's website - https://myuu.xyz/ Drop by Myuu's official server - https://discord.gg/aJbWQjU We wish you to be the very best like no one ever was!